


Bundle Up Tight! Flurries Tonight

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cold Weather, Cuddles, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, isak is stubborn what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Isak obliged and snatched up the first coat of his that his eyes landed on. It was more of a windbreaker than it was a real jacket, and Even quickly pointed that out. “If you wear that you're going to freeze, Is.”“It’s notthatcold out, Even. Anyways we’re just walking to the tram stop, we’re not going to be outside very long.”





	Bundle Up Tight! Flurries Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtersass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersass/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! 
> 
> I’m so happy that I finished this in time! Normally I wouldn’t post two days in a row unless I’m writing something chaptered, but this one is special!
> 
> Thiisssss is my Christmas present to my good pal Sassy. I love you lots Sass and I’m very happy that we became friends this year! I’m very glad (and kind of surprised) that I didn't accidentally spill to you that I was writing this! Anyways, I hope you like this and that it will help brighten up your holidays. Merry Christmas, ily lots and lots <333

“Isak, babe, come on! We’re going to be late to Jonas’s if you don’t hurry up!” Even called from the front hall of their tiny apartment where he was balancing on one foot as he shoved the other into his snow boot. 

A muffled shout resounded from somewhere down the hall, and Even scrunched up his face as he tried to decipher what his boyfriend was saying. 

“Is, I can't understand you,” Even yelled back, shaking his head to himself as he snatched his thickest, coziest jacket from the hook and began to put it on. 

“I said,” Isak started, padding into the room before leaning against the door frame. He had on a soft looking cream sweater and a nice pair of dark jeans, and his feet were covered in a thick pair of woolen socks Even had gifted to him two days ago since he only seemed to own plain, thin socks with holes in the toes and heels (and loved to complain about them.) His curls were not hidden by a snapback or a beanie and looked so soft and fluffy— Even just wanted to run his fingers through them, or bury his face into them. “Jonas has been almost half an hour late to every single thing we’ve ever hosted here— I don't think he’ll mind if we’re two minutes late to his, Ev.”

He had a chiding look on his face— his lips pursed and eyes slightly squinted— but it quickly melted into something much fonder as he shuffled over to Even, his fingers closing around the lapels of Even’s puffy coat. Isak’s eyes were sparkling as he smushed himself up against Even’s front and brought his arms up to clasp around Even’s neck. Even couldn't help the way his lips curved up right away and warmth instantly filled his chest. 

Even curled his arms around Isak’s waist and slipped his hands into Isak’s back pockets, earning himself an arched eyebrow and flared nostrils as Isak snorted out a laugh. “Babe, I thought you said we were gonna be late,” Isak responded, his voice low and gruff as he fluttered his eyelashes innocently at Even.

A laugh burst out of Even’s mouth and he cupped Isak’s ass through his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze. Isak let out a yelp but pressed himself closer to Even. “Don't start something you can't finish,” he warned, amusement and a hint of arousal shining in his eyes. 

“I’m not trying to start anything, don't get any ideas,” Even assured. “The last time we showed up to a group function looking like _that_ Magnus wouldn't shut up about it the whole night,” he pointed out. “As much as I love Mags, I’d rather not go through that again.”

Isak let out a groan and dropped his forehead onto Even’s shoulder, burying his already cold nose into Even’s neck. “Fuck, don't remind me.” 

Even removed his hands from Isak’s pocket and lightly patted Isak’s ass before settling them back on Isak’s waist. “Go get your coat on so you don’t freeze. I'm not entirely fond of my boyfriend turning into an Isakcicle,” he advised.

Isak’s head popped up from Even’s shoulder, his brows scrunched together and eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on Even’s. “A _what_?”

“An Isakcicle. Y’know, like you as a popsicle,” Even responded, tilting his head cutely to the side. 

He watched in amusement as Isak dramatically pushed himself away from Even and shook his head exasperatedly. “Oh my _god_ , remind me again why I like you?” He asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Even rolled his eyes and made grabby hands at Isak so he’d step into his arms again. “Because I’m the best, and I'm way too cute to not like,” Even answered easily, beaming at Isak as he cuddled back up to Even. 

Isak shrugged and tried to flatten his features into an unimpressed expression, but the fond smile tugging at corners of his lips totally gave him away. “Mm, I guess,” Isak responded and Even chortled.

“God, you're so whipped, Valtersen,” he teased, squeezing Isak into a hug and pressing a kiss to the middle of his forehead. 

“Do we have to go?” Isak whined, pushing his lower lip out into a pout. “I’d much rather spend the evening in front of the fireplace with just you.” 

Even fixed a curious gaze on Isak. “Babe, you do know we don't have a fireplace, right?” 

Isak pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes at Even. “Yes, I know that. I figured we could use your laptop and pretend. Besides,” he added, a smirk taking over his face. “We don't need a fireplace for the heat— trust me, I know a few things we could do to keep warm,” he finished, his voice dropping low and dripping with suggestion. 

Even gawped at Isak with a faux scandalized expression painted onto his features. He brought his hands up to Isak’s shoulders and spun him around so that Isak was facing the coat rack, rather than himself. Isak tossed Even a coy glance over his shoulder, that wicked smirk still there. “Ooh, you want me like this?” He ribbed, wiggling his bum at Even.

“ _Isak_ , Jesus, you're going to be the death of me, I swear,” Even laughed, squeezing his shoulders. “Now, layer up, it's cold out,” he added, giving Isak a small push towards the coats.

Finally Isak obliged and snatched up the first coat of his that his eyes landed on. It was more of a windbreaker than it was a real jacket, and Even quickly pointed that out. “If you wear that you're going to freeze, Is.”

Isak was in the middle of grabbing his frayed (but dearly loved) red scarf from the hook, and he just rolled his eyes at Even as he looped it around his neck twice so that the ends could hang over his chest. “It’s not _that_ cold out, Even. Anyways we’re just walking to the tram stop, we’re not going to be outside very long.” 

Even tipped his head to the side. “Isak, baby, come on— you’ve got to put on a heavier jacket,” he insisted, but Isak wasn’t having it. He shook his head defiantly and gathered two beanies from one of the hooks, tugging one over his curls before stepping back into Even’s space to pull the other over his hair. 

All he had left to do was lace up his boots and then they would be ready to go, and Even waited for Isak to finish that and look up before he lifted his eyebrows at him, pursing his lips. 

“Babe, this jacket is fine, stop worrying so much,” Isak reassured, waving off his concern. “Besides, I've got my scarf and my hat— I’ll be fine.”

With a reluctant shrug, Even let out a sigh and nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. If you say so,” he replied, though his voice was still dripping with skepticism. 

“I do,” Isak confirmed, holding his hand out for Even to take. Even started to reach out for it, but paused halfway there. A confused look flashed across Isak’s face.

“Gloves— I need my gloves,” Even explained, and Isak just rolled his eyes. 

“That's what pockets are for, Ev.” As if to illustrate his point he shoved his hands into his pockets and lifted them up a bit so that the sides of his jacket fanned out. He spun around in a small circle and flicked his eyebrows up at Even once he was facing him again. 

Even snorted. “I actually like my hands, Isak, I’d rather they not freeze,” He retorted matter-of-factly.

“I like your hands too,” Isak agreed, flashing Even a smile that started out sweet, but quickly turned dirty. “Especially when they’re—”

“Okay, Isak. I see what you’re doing and I am _not_ going to fall for it.” Even cut him off, laughing softly. He placed his gloved hand into Isak’s and tangled their fingers together, and Isak pulled the front door open. “Time to go.”

As soon as they stepped outside it was like they walked into a wall of cold air. Even under the four layers Even had on, he could feel a chill settling in his bones, and he had to bite back a laugh when he noticed Isak’s face scrunch up for a split second. His boyfriend quickly schooled his features though and sent Even what was probably supposed to be a normal smile, but looked more strained than anything. His grip on Even’s hand tightly, most likely involuntarily, as if his fingers were trying to burrow into the little outside warmth Even’s gloves offered.

“Wow, it sure is chilly out here,” Even pointed out sarcastically, his tone leaking with a silent _I told you so_. 

Isak rolled his eyes and squeezed Even’s hand. “You think it's cold?” He asked playfully. “I don't know how you could possibly think it's cold when you have way more layers than I do and I don't even think it's cold,” Isak shook his head and tutted at Even, who just laughed in response.

“Mm, okay, baby. You're not cold at all then?” Even asked, raising an eyebrow at Isak. 

“Nope,” Isak responded, popping the ‘p’. He swung their intertwined hands back and forth between their bodies as they started their short trek to the tram stop. “I’m feeling quite warm, actually,” he added, leaning into Even’s side. “I’m the master at being warm, you should know this by now, babe.”

Along the way, Even had to bite down on his lip several times whenever he looked over to see Isak, the self-proclaimed “master of being warm,” clenching his jaw against the cold to keep his teeth from chattering. His cheeks and nose were already bitten red from the wind, and Even could see little shivers running up his spine every so often. 

Luckily for Isak, the tram stop was coming up around the corner. 

Except as they approached the stop, a bright yellow sheet of paper attached to one of the posts came into view, and the closer they got to it, the larger and more readable the print became. 

_Tram stop is currently closed_.

“Shit,” Isak blurted, but quickly snapped his mouth shut and schooled his expression into a less panic stricken one as he looked towards Even.

“Well, Jonas’s place isn’t that far away. I suppose we’ll just have to walk there then,” Even declared, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. 

Isak looked as though he wanted to protest— like he wanted to shout No! and admit that he really was currently freezing his ass off and that he wasn’t sure he’d make it in one piece to Jonas’s if they walked there. But of course, he didn't do that. Even knew it was only a matter of time before Isak dropped the stubborn farce and admitted defeat.

Even just gave Isak’s hand another squeeze and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. “Do you want to head back home to grab a thicker jacket since we’ll be walking longer now?” Even asked, biting down on his lip while he waited for Isak’s answer.

“No, I’m not cold, and it's not that much farther,” Isak responded stubbornly. Right as he said that though, a huge gust of wind swirled past them, whipping aggressively at their clothes and biting harshly at their bare faces. Isak winced and tried to subtly shuffle closer to Even. 

Even didn't say anything, just lifted his arm so Isak could curl himself underneath it and nestle into Even’s warm side. He snaked an arm around Even’s waist and and buried his frozen hand into Even’s toasty warm pocket. 

The pair began walking again, this time moving past the tram stop and taking a left so they could follow the quickest route to Jonas’s place. 

It was almost as though the weather was trying to make Isak’s life as hard as possible because not only had the wind picked up, but now a light dusting of snow started to fall from the sky, catching on their clothes and the bits of hair peeking out from their beanies. 

Isak was trying his hardest not to show any signs of being cold, but it was a tough feat, especially when it was only natural for his biology to react to the temperature. 

“Are you sure you're not cold, Is?” Even asked as Isak squeezed himself impossibly closer to Even.

With a wavering smile, Isak shook his head at Even. “Nope, not even the slightest bit cold, Ev,” he responded resolutely. 

 

By the time they were only two blocks away from Jonas’s place the snowfall had picked up enough that a solid layer was covering the ground, and each step they took left a footprint behind them. At this point, Isak had pretty much given up trying to hide the fact that he was freezing cold. He was still nuzzled into Even’s side, and Even could very clearly feel Isak shaking against him. He could hear his teeth chattering too, and Isak’s nose was red and shiny and he kept sniffling every few seconds. 

Even had to admit that he admired Isak’s resolve and his determination to stand by his words, but he also didn’t want to see his boyfriend freeze his balls off— after all, Even quite liked those and preferred to keep them around. So, he carefully extricated Isak’s arm from its position tucked away in Even’s jacket, earning a confused, pouty expression from Isak, along with a little whine. Even rolled his eyes fondly at Isak and reached up to unzip his coat. 

“C’mere,” Even said, opening his jacket wide enough that Isak could shuffle close and curl into Even’s side and bury himself in the warmth.

Almost immediately, Isak hurried over to Even and plastered himself against his boyfriend’s front, wrapping both of his arms around Even’s middle. He rested his cheek against Even’s collarbone and looked up at him, smiling gratefully. “Zip it up please,” Iask requested. 

A laugh bubbled past Even’s lips. “Zip it up? Babe, if I do that we won’t be able to walk anymore,” he pointed out. 

Isak just turned his head so that his icy cold nose was smushed into Even’s chest. “We’ll be able to walk, just zip it up. It’s cold out and you’re warm so zip, zip, zip, babe.” 

“Mm, did you just admit that you’re cold?” Even asked as he pulled his coat around Isak and held the ends together, tugging the zipper up as far as it could go. He was glad he decided to wear his biggest jacket this evening (though he kind of chose to do so on purpose— he knew Isak quite well, after all.)

Isak scoffed against his neck and tipped his head up so his nose was now pushing into Even’s cheek. “What? No. Why would I do that? I’m not cold at all,” he argued at first.

Even chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top if Isak’s head. “No, not cold _at all_ , totally,” he repeated. 

When Isak looked up at him he dipped his head down so he could press his forehead against Isak’s, their noses brushing together softly. “You know you can admit it if you're cold. I promise I won't say I told you so,” Even said.

“Even, by telling me you won't say I told you so, you kind of just did,” Isak pointed out. Before he could say anything else though, Even captured his lips in a short kiss.

“I guess…” Isak started slowly once Even pulled back. “I guess I’m a bit cold. Just a little though,” he said, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at a grinning Even. “And, y’know, I get to cuddle up to you this way, so that’s pretty nice.”

“Well, it's a good thing I’m here to be your human heater then, isn't it?” Even responded, squeezing his arms tighter around Isak.

Isak nodded, a bright smile curving across his lips. “Very good thing,” he agreed, tipping his chin up and pursing his lips at Even to ask for a kiss. 

Even happily obliged and connected their lips, kissing Isak long and deep this time. The snow continued falling and the wind still whipped around them, but in this moment, they didn't care about anything but each other. 

It wasn't until another violent shiver wracked through Isak’s still frozen body that they broke apart. “We should probably start moving if we want to show up at least fashionably late,” Even laughed, pecking both of Isak’s cheeks and then his nose. 

“I guess so,” Isak responded, peppering Even’s face with his own kisses. 

“How exactly are we going to do this with both of us in my jacket?” Even asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Isak paused for a second to think. “Oh, I've got it. I’ll take a step backwards with my left foot and you step forward with your right foot. Then we repeat with the other foot,” he explained.

“Okay, let’s try this,” Even replied with a laugh. He tightened his grip on Isak, ready to catch him if he were to lose his footing and start falling back.

The two of them slowly and carefully started to walk— Isak stepping backwards while Even strode forward just as they discussed. At first, Isak stumbled a bit and nearly lost his footing, and Even almost stomped right onto Isak’s foot a few times. But after a while they finally fell into a smooth rhythm, though their steps were short shuffles rather than normal footfalls. 

It took them even longer than it would have had they walked normally, but Even found that he didn't really mind. Sure, it was cold out, but he had his beautiful boyfriend snuggled up to him and they were stealing kisses every so often (which probably wasn't helping the whole process, really) and giggling into each other’s mouths, and Even found himself greatly enjoying the journey. 

Finally, they stumbled their way onto Jonas’s block, and when they spotted his apartment, made their way towards it. Climbing up the two steps that led to Jonas’s front door was a bit of a struggle, but they managed to do it without falling over. 

Isak smoothed his hands over Even’s back underneath the jacket and grinned brightly at Even as they stood outside Jonas’s place. “You’re gonna have to knock, my hands are kind of… unavailable,” Isak chuckled. 

Even just shook his head fondly at Isak, a sweet expression crossing his features. He lifted one of his hands up and brushed his mitten covered thumb across Isak’s cheekbone. “You’re so cute.”

Isak preened under the attention, leaning his head into Even’s touch. “Thank you for letting me share your jacket, baby,” he said softly. “You really are the best. I love you lots.”

“I’ll share my everything with you if you asked me too,” Even responded sincerely, his smile melting into a soft, yet serious expression. “I love you too, Is,” he added and kissed Isak again. 

It was then that the door to Jonas’s apartment flew open to reveal a cozy looking Jonas, brandishing a mug of some sort of steaming liquid— Even figured it was probably glögg, judging by the spicy smell wafting from the apartment.

“Halla, Jonas,” Even greeted, and Isak strained his neck trying to look towards Jonas. 

Jonas just laughed to himself and took a sip of his glögg. “Let me guess— Isak didn't wear a jacket?”

Isak scoffed and rolled his eyes, though Jonas couldn't see. “Excuse you, I’m wearing a jacket,” he retorted.

“Isak, your boyfriend isn’t a jacket as much as you think he is,” Jonas snorted.

“I have a real coat on underneath this, Jonas,” Isak snapped.

Even just laughed and rubbed his hand over Isak’s back. “His coat wasn’t thick enough despite me warning him that it’s cold outside,” he shrugged.

Jonas chuckled and stepped back to make room for Isak and Even to shuffle inside. “Come on in then, it’s much warmer in here,” he said. “And Isak— you’re ridiculous,” he added before turning on his heel to walk back towards the kitchen where everyone was presumably gathered. 

“I’m not ridiculous!” Isak huffed out as he and Even carefully maneuvered into Jonas's foyer.

“You are, babe. Just a little bit,” Even replied, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s. “But you’re my ridiculous, and I love you.” 

Isak’s pout melted off of his face at Even’s words and he let his eyes flutter shut for a brief moment. “I love you too. Now let’s get the fuck out of this jacket and get some glögg, I’m fucking freezing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
